Sappy Shouju Romance
by Chimochi
Summary: Mai is given a romance book from Ty-Lee. Surprisingly she tries the book out. Will it have surprisingly results? MaixZuko K


Sappy Shouju Romance

* * *

The ambassadors of the Southern Earth Kingdom were due for dinner tonight. As the Fire Lord's wife Zuko expected her to attend. Mai hated the ambassadors and governors she had to meet over the past three years. She always thought they were self-important fools trying to oversee Zuko's new authority. Mai had no official duties. Her job was to accommodate the duties of home and hearth; eventually to bear the next heir. Her life was boring and she was okay with that. Tonight her main purpose was to go and give moral support. She knew Zuko hated the authority as much as she did.

Right now her dilemma was to dress. Mai stood in front of the mirror checking her figure. For years this is how she did her hair, how she dressed, how she presented herself. Earlier that day she suggested to herself she should change her appearance for the occasion. Mai forcefully combed her hair for the fifth time ridding the knots from her straight black hair. The coarse teeth of the comb had collected Mai's hair that had been ripped out due to styling her hair. The ambassadors' meeting was in twenty minutes and she sighed heavily seeing she was even more unpresentable than an hour ago. Throwing down her pearly hairbrush she walked over to her nightstand.

The past week had been uneventful. Nothing exciting happens has Fire Lady. She was allowed to leave the palace but she couldn't find a reason to. Her mother and father no longer were in control of Omashu. Ty-Lee now belonged to the Kyoshi warriors. Although Mai did enjoy Ty-Lee's frequent visits to the Fire Nation she didn't want to admit she missed her bubbly attitude. It was a week since she last saw her. Most of her day, Mai passed the time reading out of a romance book Ty-Lee had given her.

"You and Zuko are soo boring. Why don't you read this? It's so dreamy!"

Mai took the faded brown cover of the book. She stared at the cover with repugnance.

_'The Lovers Kiss'_

"What's it about?"

"It's about a warrior from a small village. He and his people were at war but he fell in love with the enemy's lady. She didn't love him at first but they slowly fell in love." Ty-Lee placed a hand over her heart pretending to swoon. "It's so romantic."

"Sounds very original." Mai rolled her eyes.

"The man's name was Gen." Mai couldn't believe she kept talking.

"Ty-Lee-"

"I wish I had a man like Gen!"

Ty-Lee's cliché book choices made Mai want to vomit. She wasn't surprised Ty-Lee would choose such a sappy romantic shouju genre. But despite her ambition to rip its pages she opened it continuing to read a creased page.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of everyday's_ (1)

Mai flipped through the pages.

_My enemy's lady, my love is unconditional. Day is night without thy love._

Apathetically Mai stood hoping to get fresh air from the open bedroom window. "You and Zuko are soo boring." Ty-Lee's voice rang in Mai's head. Almost casually she threw _'The Lovers Kiss'_ out the window.

"Romance books are all the same." She said

Mai thought that if Ty-Lee's opinion on her and Zuko's relationship was boring she should spice up their relationship. Mai was angry for reading _'The Lover Kiss'_. The truth was she envied the romantic relationship Gen had. How could Gen put his family, his life, even his honor on the line for a woman who belonged to the enemy? In the end their love was perfect.

There was a knock at the door.

"Fire Lady Mai?" It was one of Mai's personal servants. Her voice was faint through the closed door.

"Yes?"

"The Fire Lord has requested me to tell you that there is ten minutes left till the ambassadors' dinner party."

Ten minutes to fix herself. Mai didn't want to change. If Zuko truly loved her she wouldn't let a sappy shouju romance book change her. Deterred, Mai put her hair back in its original boring form.

* * *

For anyone who wants to know what piece of literature I used vvvvv

(1) Sonnet 43 "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..."

by Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806-1861)

I don't write much cannon for atla, but I decided I should give it a try. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review if you want to see more!


End file.
